In related art, as an intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus, there is known an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of photosensitive drums, an intermediate transfer belt onto which toner images on the plurality of photosensitive drums are transferred, and a secondary transfer roller that transfers a toner image on the intermediate transfer belt onto a paper sheet. Specifically, this image forming apparatus includes a plurality of cleaning units that is provided correspondingly to the photosensitive drums, respectively, in order to collect toner remaining on the photosensitive drums, a belt cleaning unit for collecting toner remaining on the intermediate transfer belt, and a toner holding roller for temporarily holding toner having moved onto the secondary transfer roller.
Therefore, in this technology, in a case where toner has moved from the intermediate transfer belt onto the secondary transfer roller during the printing, the toner having moved onto the secondary transfer roller is temporarily held by the toner holding roller, whereby the toner on the secondary transfer roller is suppressed from being attached to a paper sheet. Also, toner remaining on each photosensitive drum (toner having not contributed to image forming) is collected into a corresponding cleaning unit.